<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feels right by sporksandknives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023042">feels right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporksandknives/pseuds/sporksandknives'>sporksandknives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, could be mild angst?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporksandknives/pseuds/sporksandknives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu Kenjiro didn't feel bad often. And he certainly didn't break down. Negative emotions that came along with breaking down just didn't feel right either. He hated it. <br/>Just like he should've hated when his stupid upperclassman comes into his dorm and tries to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita &amp; Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feels right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a tiktok</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are a monster from hell!"</p><p>His words rang through Shirabu Kenjirou's ears like a gong, echoing through his mind. The only difference is these words didn't slowly get quieter, no, they only rang louder. </p><p>He knew he wasn't the nicest person. He could probably argue it himself. He was disrespectful and blew up and he knew that he should stop yelling at the younger male. After all, he was told to everyday. But he didn't listen. "It doesn't matter." "He's fine." "Its for his own good." Those were his excuses. He couldn't just admit that they were right and he was in the wrong about how to act with him the entire time. His stupid pride got him here. </p><p>Goshiki still stood in front of him, tears streaming down his tanned skin, painted with a shocked expression that those words actually came out. His eyes showed the smallest amount of regret for them, but he knew deep down he wanted to say them forever.  It was only the shocked look on his own face, the own tears welling up behind glossy brown eyes, the new vulnerable expression that covered his face for the first time that brought out that tiny, tiny bit of regret.</p><p>He heard a few shocked gasps when the words reached the rest of the teams ears, he almost heard Tendo tensing up at that one word, but right now his mind forgot the fact that there were more people around them. Right now he could only process the other male, and the words. </p><p>He wanted to leave, but his feet felt glued down to the gym floor. Part of him even wanted to just let the hot tears out, the new feeling that didn't feel right at all wanting to be related so badly, but he wouldn't let that happen around anybody. His brain didn't let him forget the others that much.  </p><p>His senses were quickly brought back with a soft whisper of his name, and a shaky hand was soon brought up to his face once he realized there was a forgein feeling in his eyes and over his cheeks. A quick and gentle swipe of his finger, and he realized he already was crying. Crying in front of his team. In front of Goshiki. In front of Semi. In front of Tendo. In front of everybody. That thought snapped his legs and feet back to life, and with one quick movement he was running out of the gym faster then he ever has before. His name was yelled multiple times in protest, but he didn't listen whatsoever. He just kept running until making it back to his dorm in record time. </p><p>A fast hand locked the door, he wasn't going to risk anybody coming in. Not right now. Maybe even that night. Taichi could find somewhere else to stay. But he wasn't worried about that. </p><p>His hand was planted firmly on the front of the door, opposite hand still hanging loosely on the lock of the door. He slowly turned himself around, back pressed against the cold wood as he slid down to the floor. Soft pants fell from his lips as he gathered his breath to the best of his abilities, though that soon all unraveled again as he let himself start to cry. </p><p>It was a harsher cry then probably necessary, but he hadn't cried in so long.. it didn't feel right. But those words just dug somewhere deep. He had been told multiple times he was rude and mean and a jerk and all of these other insults, but he just simply passed them off with a wave of his hand and a turned back. But this time.. the raw emotion that laced through Goshiki's expression and voice, the wording itself, and the fact that he knew very well that he deserved all of it bundled together to make it so, so painful. </p><p>His tears only got stronger, face soon red and puffy. He started to shake slightly, and it was hard to pull himself off the floor and at least over to his bed, but he managed. Just as he fell against the soft cushion of his mattress and blankets, a soft bang followed by a voice rang through the door and into his room. </p><p>"Shirabu? Its Semi.. please let me in." </p><p>God no, Semi was not about to see him like this. He tried to wipe away his tears, straighten himself up at least enough that he could answer without a cracked voice. But the tears only continued coming, and his shaking only worsened. He gave up, letting himself fall back into a hunched over position with his legs pulled up weakly to his chest as he croaked out a quiet, "Go away.." </p><p>He could hear Semi sigh on the other side of the door, but he didn't care. He just wanted him gone. Though, Semi wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. He was stubborn, and cared about the younger male even if they always argued. He also knew that Shirabu breaking down was not a common experience. It was much more of a once-in-a-blue-moon thing, meaning he probably didn't know how to take it himself. </p><p>And he wasn't going to leave him alone for this. </p><p>But luck was on Semi's side, and with a quick hand held out towards Kawanishi, he had gotten the key to his dorm. And then he ran after him. </p><p>He knew it was useless trying to ask first, but he wanted to be as polite as he could before pretty much forcing his help onto the other independent and pride-filled boy. </p><p>And before Kenjirou knew it, his door was opening. He looked over quickly, confused, before silently cursing his roommate out in his head, instantly looking away and trying his hardest to hide the fact that he was crying so hard. But it was useless, and he soon felt a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>He jumped, pushing the hand away and shaking his head, moving more to the side and forcing his knees to get closer to his chest so he could bury his face into them. </p><p>"Shirabu please.." Semi spoke softly, it was low, gentle, warm, and welcoming. But he didn't let it phase him. He shook his head again, burying deeper against his knees. </p><p>The bed soon pressed down a bit, signaling that Semi had sat down next to him. He felt him staring at him, but he was too tired from crying to try to do anything about it. After a few more moments of just simply being watched, he finally spoke up again. His tone was the same, and it sounded nice, if he was being honest. </p><p>"I know feeling like this is new to you, but its okay.. you don't have to be ashamed about it. You're allowed to feel hurt like this, and you don't have to deal with it alone, even if you're as independent and as pride filled as you are. And because well, i'm right here.." he trailed off, his voice getting softer. But it sounded like there was more to it then he let on. Though, he wouldn't let himself think to far into it. </p><p>He stayed silent, and Semi sighed softly, moving closer to him, gently wrapping an arm around his curled up body. His neck snapped up to look at him, reflexes telling him to glare at him in question and forgetting how horrible he looked at the moment. When he remembered, though, he quickly looked back away, trying to simply ignore the slightly comforting feeling of his arm. </p><p>"Close your pretty eyes.." Semi spoke softly again, everything about him seemed to be soft right now. The gentleness of it all made him feel compelled to listen, and he slowly let his eyes close. Semi carefully tugged him closer, letting his balled up body fall against his side. It felt weird, being held against somebody like this. But he didn't protest. </p><p>The next touch he felt was on his face, and he flinched again, eyes opening to look up at Semi again, who only shushed him softly. "It's okay, just let me take care of you.." he smiled softly and reassuringly, and it caused him to feel comfortable around someone, even if he was so, so vulnerable and even if that person was someone else who had a good reason to yell at him in a similar way. But with Semi, it still felt right. </p><p>He nodded slowly, letting his head dip down, but he didn't hide this time. Semi pulled out a few tissues from his pocket, unwrapping them so he was only holding one, then using that hand again to lift Shirabu's face up to look at him a bit better before starting to gently wipe his tears off of his face. He closed his eyes, trying to let himself relax into his touch, reminding himself he was safe, that he could trust him. </p><p>His breathing soon evened out, the calming atmosphere Semi brought easing him quickly. Once he was finished wiping off his tears, Semi ended up wrapping his other arm around him and bringing them back to sit against the wall. Well, more so Semi sitting against the wall while Shirabu leaned against his side and partially his chest while facing said wall. He let his legs fall away from his own chest, falling over Semi's gently as he let one of his arms fall over the rest of his torso, all while Semi's hand slowly rubbed across his back. </p><p>His eyes still stung a bit from the crying, giving him a tired feeling, but besides that he was feeling much better. The words still slipped into his thoughts every once in a while, and he shifted a bit each time which alerted Semi and caused him to squeeze him a bit closer and rub a bit harder on his back so he has something else to focus on. The thoughts were gone in a few moments. </p><p>He couldn't remember a time where he had been held like this by anyone besides his family when he was a kid. It was new, but he enjoyed it. Though he most likely wouldn't admit that. Ever.</p><p>He had no clue why Semi even came here and wasted his time on trying to help him, especially like this. He wanted to ask, but it felt wrong to ask in the moment. Not when things were so peaceful and gentle and warm. So right. So he didn't. And before he knew it, he fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>(Can end there, unless you want a kinda messy bonus that bases more around the ship)</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, his eyes slowly opened, revealing both a sore feeling, and a dark grey fabric that was definitely not apart of his bed sheets. A weird pressure made itself known over his side and back, as well as over his legs. Memories of the night before broke through his tired mind, and he looked up to confirm what he couldn't tell if he wanted to be true or not. But sure enough, it was. An asleep, pale face, slightly covered by strands of ash-blonde hair presented itself and he couldn't help but immediately looking away. He was stuck under what he now identified as Semi's arm, and knew it was useless to try to move out of his grasp. He only sighed softly, trying to let himself relax back into his chest and fall back asleep for the time being. It was the weekend anyway, so might as well let himself catch up on any sleep studying had taken away during the week. </p><p>The next time he woke up, the first thing he noticed wasn't any weird pressure or new colors in front of him, but rather a feeling like he was being watched. He grunted quietly, opening his eyes and tiredly looking up at the other, who quickly took his gaze away once he realized the younger was awake. </p><p>"Quit watching me, creep." He mumbled, shifting around and only then realizing he was still trapped in the cage that is Semi's arms, though it was a bit looser now at least. "And to think I was just going to compliment you about how you look when you're sleeping." Semi replied back almost on instinct. "Its a bit rude to mention a compliment and not say anything more about it, isn't it?" This got a soft smirk to form on the older's lips. "Oh? Shirabu Kenjirou wants a compliment now?" He didn't say anything back and closed his eyes again, instinctively moving closer to the warmth that Semi was radiating and gently pressing his face against his chest to block out the light, which only pulled a soft chuckle out of Semi's lips as his smirk turned into a gentle smile. "Who knew you could be decently cute?" He teased, which only earned him a slap to his side. </p><p>They laid like that for a while, until the dreaded question finally got asked. "How are you feeling, Shirabu?" Semi spoke softly, his hand had started slowly stroking over the copper hair in front of him. "Im fine. We don't need to talk about yesterday." He stated simply, and Semi just nodded slightly. "Alright, if you say so.. do you want to at least explain whats happening here and now then?" He looked up at him. "What do you mean?" He knew exactly what he meant, he was just stalling, seeing as he barely knew the answer. </p><p>"Well, to put it simply, you're not the most affectionate person and I really couldn't imagine you willingly cuddling with someone like we are now." Semi said a bit shyly as a soft blush made its way onto his face. "I don't know." They both stayed silent for a few moments, before Semi nodded slowly. "Well.. did it feel.. right?" </p><p>This got him thinking. He felt comfortable, which he probably wouldn't if it was anybody else. Did that mean it felt right? Might as well go with that- He nodded slowly.</p><p> "Shirabu.. can I kiss you?" </p><p>The question caught him off guard, and he looked up at him surprised. Semi quickly panicked a bit, starting to shake his hand as if he was actually trying to shake away what he had just asked. "You don't have to let me- Its okay! I just wanted to see if maybe.. that felt right too." </p><p>It wouldn't be horrible to just.. find out if it felt right, right? It was just a simple kiss... and if it didn't feel right he could just ignore it. He nodded slowly again. </p><p>The older hesitated for a moment, but he eventually leaned closer to him, pausing just before their lips would touch, as if he was about to pull away with a muttered apology, but before he could process it, their lips pressed together. </p><p>It was a gentle and shy kiss, it was obvious he was nervous to be kissing him, but it still felt nice. He kissed back softly, and it was only another new feeling he's experienced in the past day. But, like most of the others..</p><p>This felt right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, the end was kind of a mess. But would anybody want a continuation maybe? Just a clearing up of things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>